Keluarga 17
by jaehwart
Summary: Hanya kisah kecil keluarga Seventeen.


"Junghan hyung!" panggil Chan sambil berlari ke arah lelaki berambut panjang yang kini sedang memasak. "Junghan hyung! Seokmin hyung mengambil biskuit cokelatku lalu memakannya sampai habis!"

Junghan menghela nafas kesal, ia mematikan kompor lalu menatap sang maknae yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. "Chan sayang.. kau bisa membelinya lagi—"

"Di minimarket sudah habis! Mereka baru menambah persediaan bulan depan!" teriak Chan lagi, memekkakan telinga Junghan.

Sang lelaki berambut panjang menghela nafas lagi lalu menatap tajam ke arah Seokmin yang sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa sambil memegang bungkus biskuit cokelat—yang sepertinya ia curi dari Chan. "Lee Seokmin..," panggilnya.

Seokmin menatap balik Junghan, "Iya, hyung?"

Mata Junghan mengarah ke biskuit yang dipegang Seokmin lalu ke Chan secara bergantian. Tangannya mengelus rambut Chan dengan lembut. Seokmin merengut sebentar lalu melipat ujung bugkus biskkuit itu, "Yak! Lee Chan!"

Chan masih memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian melihat ke arah Seokmin, "Apa?!"

"Ini biskuitmu," Seokmin menyodorkan biskuit itu, "Sisa satu," tambahnya lalu menaruh bungkus itu di atas meja. Sesaat kemudian, main vocal itu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Chan baru saja akan mengambil biskuit cokelat terakhirnya namun,

"Wah! Biskuit cokelat sisa satu! Terima kasih Seokmin hyung!" Vernon berjalan melewati meja sambil mengambil biskuit cokelat itu.

"HUWAAAAA JUNGHAN HYUUUNG!"

* * *

Seungchol masuk ke dalam dorm sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Aku pulang!" Ia melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ia tersenyum melihat banyaknya sepatu di rak itu. Ia lalu mengambil plastik besar yang sempat ia taruh lantai saat melepas sepatunya.

"Seungchol hyung~!" pekik Chan senang lalu langsung memeluk Seungchol.

Seungchol tertawa kemudian mengelus rambut Chan. "Tebak aku bawa apa?"

Chan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu melihat plastik besar di tangan Seungchol. "Apa itu?"

"Sebelas porsi _Jjangmyeon_ ," ucap Seungchol dan tertawa keras melihat Chan yang langsung berlari ke ruang tengah, berteriak kalau 'ayah' membawa _jjangmyeon_. Terdengar teriakan Seungkwan dan Minggyu kemudian Minghao dan Jun langsung mengambil plastik besar itu dan membawanya ke dapur, menyiapkan piring.

"Kau sudah kembali rupanya," suara lembut itu mengagetkan Seungchol. Ia menatap ke kanannya. Junghan disana sambil merapikan rambutnya lalu menguncir rambut panjangnya. "Apa kata _sajangnim_?"

"Lumayan untuk debut," ucap Seungchol, "Lagu kita langsung berada di posisi 11, bukankah itu hebat?" lelaki yang lebih tinggi merangkul pundak Junghan, "Dan kita akan dapat libur seminggu."

Junghan menyenderkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Seungchol, "Baguslah. Anak – anak butuh istirahat."

Seungchol mengiyakan. Tangannya mengelus pipi Junghan kemudian menangkupnya, "Junghan…," wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Junghan. Junghan yang mengerti menutup matanya dan menahan napasnya, bersiap akan apa yang akan dilakukan Seungchol.

Bibir Seungchol tinggal 5 milimeter lagi dari bibir Junghan—

BRAK PRAK KEROMPYANG

"HUWAAA JISOO HYUNG ITU BAGIANKU!"

"VERNON BERHENTI MENGAMBIL _JJANGMYEON_ KU!"

"SEOKMIN HYUNG!"

"LEE CHAN KEMBALI KESINI DAN JANGAN MEMAKAN BAGIAN ORANG LAIN, BOCAH KECIL!"

* * *

Semua sudah bersiap tidur. Jisoo sudah memasukkan gitarnya kembali ke sarungnya, Jun sudah menutup kamus Bahasa Korea-nya, Soonyoung telah menyelesaikan latihan dance singkatnya, Wonwoo yang kini sudah mendengkur keras, Jihoon yang baru saja mematikan _tape-_ nya, Seokmin yang juga sudah mendengkur, Minggyu yang kini sedang memakai krim wajah, Minghao yang sedang membaca buku pororo untuk melatih bahasa korea-nya, Seungkwan yang sedang tertawa sambil berbincang – bincang dengan Vernon yang masih tersenyum mendengar celotehan Seungkwan, dan terakhir Chan yang kini mencari Junghan.

"Seungchol hyung…," panggil Chan pelan pada lelaki tertua yang nyaris tertidur itu, "Seungchol hyung.. mana Junghan hyung..?"

"Di kasurnya," ucap Seungchol kesal lalu memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Chan. Ia masih kesal pada anak – anak karena insiden tadi. Insiden dimana ia-nyaris-mencium-Junghan-kalau-saja-anak-anak-tidak-berisik.

"Tidak ada…," Chan kembali mengeluarkan _aegyo_ -nya. "Junghan hyung berjanji mau menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku…," Chan memajukan bibirnya. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Seungchol. "Dia tidak ada di mana – mana, hyung."

"Dapur," balas Seungchol singkat.

Chan berjalan ke dapur hanya untuk menemukan dapur kosong. "Seunchol hyung! Junghan hyung tidak ada disini!"

Seungchol langsung bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur—yang benar kata Chan, kosong. "Junghan?" panggil Seungchol ke ruang tv. Tidak ada. Seungchol mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol 1, fast dial untuk Junghan. Namun ia malah mendapati ponsel lelaki cantik itu berbunyi di kasurnya. "Dia tidak membawa ponselnya?"

"Di mana Junghan hyung, hyung?" kata Chan pelan lalu memeluk bantalnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum ia bernyanyi.."

Seungchol menatap semua member yang balik menatapnya—minus Wonwoo dan Seokmin yang sudah terlelap. "Jisoo," panggilnya ke lelaki kelahiran Amerika itu, "Jaga rumah. Aku akan mencari Junghan," dan Seungchol langsung menyambar jaketnya kemudian berlari keluar dorm.

Chan berjalan ke tempat tidur Vernon, menatap hyung yang umurnya berada persis di atasnya, "Junghan hyung akan baik – baik saja, kan, Vernon..?"

Vernon menatap member lain sebentar dengan tatapan cemas sebelum memeluk Chan, "Dia pasti baik – baik saja," bisik Vernon, "Seungchol hyung sedang mencari-nya, ya, kan?"

* * *

"Di mana anak itu," bisik Seungchol pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kini berada di gang gelap, jalan pintas menuju dorm-nya. "Tidak biasanya ia meninggalkan ponselnya," Seungchol meneruskan langkahnya sambil melihat sekitar namun terhenti ketika kaki-nya menabrak bungkusan putih berisi biskuit cokelat. Ia berlutut, mengambil biskuit cokelat itu, "Ini biskuit kesukaan Chan…"

Di sebelah biskuit itu, tergeletak cincin bertuliskan JUNGHAN dan SEVENTEEN. "Ini cincin Junghan….," Seungchol menahan napasnya. "Dia tidak mungkin melepasnya… Junghan!" teriaknya. Ia menggenggam erat cincin itu dan berlari ke ujung gang. "Yoon Junghan!"

Seungchol berlari ke mana kakinya membawanya sampai ia tak sadar telah berada di jalan besar, bukan gang gelap itu lagi. "Ini di…mana?" Pandangannya mengedar. "Ini.. kenapa semua yang ada di jalan ini klub malam?"

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat. Junghan di sana, sedang ditarik masuk oleh dua orang lelaki besar ke dalam motel.

Seungchol dapat melihat, dua lelaki itu terus berkata, "Kau cantik sekali,""Mau menghabiskan malam bersama oppa?"

Dan Seungchol juga dapat melihat kalau Junghan dari tadi menangis ketakutan. Ia bahkan baru saja mendapat kartu penduduk, baru saja legal. Bukan berarti ia dapat masuk ke klub atau motel seenaknya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Seungchol berlari ke arah Junghan dan mendorong kedua lelaki besar itu. "Jangan sentuh dia, tolong," Seungchol langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Junghan. "Kalau kalian masih berani, kalian akan berurusan dengan Pledis. Kalian tahu, kan?"

"Siapa kau, anak muda? Berani sekali pada orang tua," Tangan lelaki itu hendak memukul Seungchol. Seungchol—yang memang tidak menguasai bela diri apapun, hanya bisa memeluk erat Junghan dan melindunginya dari balik punggungnya.

Namun pukulan itu tak terasa. Aneh. Pikir Seungchol. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Wonwoo dan Minggyu sedang memukuli kedua lelaki itu. "Wonwoo? Minggyu?"

"Yo, Hyung!" ucap Minggyu setelah kedua lelaki itu pergi. "Kami mengikuti-mu. Maaf.."

Ah, bodohnya Seungchol. Seharusnya dari awal ia mengajak dua anak ini. Wonwoo dan Minggyu bisa Hapkido, kan? "Tidak apa – apa," Seungchol mengelus rambut Junghan. Ia menarik dagu lelaki cantik itu sehingga mendongak, "Junghan…"

"S-Seungchol… a-aku takut.. m-mereka menarikku dan.. m-membuka bajuku tadi.. a-aku," Junghan berkata dengan terbata – bata. Nafasnya satu – satu dan air mata masih menggenang di matanya.

Seungchol kembali memeluk erat tubuh Junghan. "Sshh… aku disini.. Aku disni Junghan…," Seungchol mengelus rambut panjang Junghan. Ia menatap Junghan dan mendekat ke bibirnya, mencium lelaki itu lembut. "Aku disini.." ulangnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi.

"Iyuh," ejek Wonwoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya saat hanya berdua? Ada kami di sini," Minggyu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seungchol melepas pagutannya di bibir Junghan lalu menatap tajam kedua anak itu. "Kalau begitu, pulanglah!"

"Cih sudah ditolong," Minggyu berjalan melalui kedua pasangan itu, "Bukannya terima kasih."

Seungchol tertawa pelan kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke Junghan. "Ada yang terluka?"

Junghan menggeleng. "Maaf aku pergi diam – diam.. ," bisik Junghan. "Aku hanya ingin membelikan biskuit cokelat kesukaan Chan.. dia bilang di minimarket dekat dorm, sudah habis jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket di ujung gang. Aku lupa kalau di sini daerah klub malam..," Junghan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Seungchol.

Seungchol menghela nafasnya. "Lain kali, ajak aku saat kau ingin pergi malam – malam. Atau setidaknya bawalah ponselmu..," Seungchol membungkuk sedikit lalu menyelipkan tangannya kebalik lutut Junghan, menggendongnya ala pengantin. "Biarkan aku menggendongmu, malaikat."

Junghan tersenyum, menaruh kepalanya di leher Seungchol. Ia menutup matanya lalu mencium pipi Seungchol saat lelaki itu berjalan masuk ke gang gelap itu.

* * *

 _"Do you remember when, I said I'll always be there..  
Even since we were ten, baby._"

Dan Junghan menarik selimut Chan sampai ke dagu, "Tidur yang nyenyak, maknae sayang," Junghan mencium pipi Chan yang masih gembul. Ia berjalan ke kasurnya, siap untuk terlelap sebelum Seungchol memanggilnya.

"Junghan," panggil Seungchol pelan, membuat Junghan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Seungchol.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, Mama," Seungchol mengecup kening Junghan.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Papa," Junghan tertawa kecil. "Boleh aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

 ** _Hai kembali lagi sama gue, Hoons._**

 ** _Gue lagi suka seventeen nih HAHAHAH_**


End file.
